The present invention relates to a mounting bracket structure of remotely controllable toy rally car. The mounting bracket structure includes intersecting linkages and assistant rebounding shock-absorbers which are connected between the mounting bracket and the front and rear support racks to support the mounting bracket. The mounting bracket has increased height and is adapted to varied road configurations. The mounting bracket itself has a resilient shock-absorbing ability against lateral tilting so that the toy rally car can run more stably under poor road condition.
The existent conventional remotely controllable model cars carry various kinds of equipments which simulate the parts of a real car. It is known that a model car has a not so heavyweight. Referring to FIG. 6, with respect to a four-wheel model car, the mounting chassis 70 is made of a panel with large area. The gap between the chassis 70 and the wheels 71 is very short so that the buffering distance is quite limited. As a result, even though the model car is equipped with shock-absorbers 72, it is hard to achieve a satisfactory buffering effect. Therefore, in case the wheels of the model car hit alien objects or the model car turns abruptly and the car body suffers a shock or centrifugal force, the shock-absorbers often fail to provide sufficient buffering effect and all the shock-absorbers and the entire mounting structure (including chassis 70 ) will jump in accordance with the change of road configuration. In order to more stabilize the gravity center of the car body, the chassis 70 is often such designed as to be lower. This makes the buffering space more reduced. In case of an abrupt or irregular road face, the existent model car with the conventional shock-absorbers can hardly stably run on the road and may turn over due to excessively great shock. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved mounting bracket structure for remotely controllable model car to enhance the shock-absorbing ability and stability there of in running.e
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved mounting bracket structure of remotely controllable toy rally car, which provides double shock-absorbing structures between the mounting bracket and the front and rear support racks. The mounting bracket structure includes a mounting bracket, intersecting linkages, rebounding shock-absorbers and front and rear support racks on which wheels are mounted. The mounting bracket includes at least two lateral supports racks. Each intersecting linkage includes two intersecting links. The intersecting linkages are connected between the bottom side of the mounting bracket and the front and rear support racks near the gravity center of the mounting bracket so as to concentratively support the mounting bracket. The rebounding shock-absorbers are bridged between outer ends of the lateral support racks and the outer ends of the intersecting linkages. The height of the mounting bracket is increased and the mounting bracket itself is adapted to poor road condition and has a resilient shock-absorbing ability against lateral tilting to assist the shock-absorbers disposed between the wheels and the front and rear support racks. Therefore, when running on a road with poor road face, the toy rally car can still run stably without possibility of over-shocking or lateral tilting.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: